


Almost Rhymes With Orange

by amathela



Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 17:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/542145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't always a good idea to distract Brooke Davis (and sometimes, it's a very good idea).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Rhymes With Orange

"This is so stupid!"

Haley looked up, hiding a smile as Brooke threw down her pen. "What's stupid?"

"This stupid english assignment. It's ridiculous. Nothing rhymes with orange."

Haley frowned. "Why do you have to rhyme something with orange?"

"Because that's the theme of the poem. I should complain to someone."

She didn't laugh as she sat down across from Brooke, reading the assignment upside down. "Well, maybe it doesn't have to rhyme."

"It's a poem." The 'duh' was implicit, and Haley shrugged.

"Not all poems have to rhyme."

"Your songs rhyme."

 _And look how far that's got me,_ she wanted to say. "Why don't we both take a break? You can work on rhyming things with orange tomorrow."

Brooke pouted, and stood up. "Fine. But I want ice cream."

"Okay."

"Strawberry. With real fruit in it." She paused. "In bed."

"Anything you want."

And maybe that hadn't exactly been the right thing to say. Because it turned out that Brooke Davis' idea of eating ice cream in bed didn't involve a spoon. And 'anything you want' really did mean anything she wanted.

"Still worried about your poem?" Haley asked later, and Brooke grinned.

"I think girlfriend rhymes with orange."


End file.
